


My Cup of Tea

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Slim, First Time, Hand Job, Kink Negotiation, Other, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, papcest - Freeform, reluctant sub Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Commissioned one-shot from onp-baghead (also obey-n-play) over on Tumbr!  Slim's convinced Edge to give bondage a try.  Edge knows nothing about bondage, so he ends up on the receiving end.  Reluctantly.





	My Cup of Tea

Edge glared down at the crimson, dining-room style chair sitting by itself in the middle of the room.  Slim appeared to have washed it and given the wooden legs a quick polish since finding it in the dump, but there was still something badly unnerving about it.  Maybe the fact that it was sitting by itself in the middle of the floor.  Maybe the fact that Slim had done a shockingly decent job of cleaning his room, leaving nothing on the stained carpet but a large, wooden trunk and what looked suspiciously like a sock in one corner.  Whatever the reason, the thing looked much more ominous than a simple chair had any right to be, and Edge was faintly annoyed that he was allowing himself to be intimidated by it.

“Edge? You ok?”

Edge DID NOT jump when Slim gently touched him on the shoulder.

“I am perfectly fine,” Edge snapped, then very deliberately stalked forward, turned on his heel, and sat imperiously on the _perfectly normal_ chair.  “Let’s get on with this then.  I presume you don’t need me to do anything?”

“Nah, you’re good, but I was actually going to use that other chair?”

“Other chair-“ Edge began uncertainly.  He hadn’t seen another…

Slim snorted into his fist and Edge immediately caught on.  “Very funny Swapfuck, you're absolutely hilarious,” he scowled, crossing his arms.

“Sorry, you just looked so stressed out,” Slim giggled, voice clipped and words carefully spoken even though he appeared to be enjoying himself.  “You know you can call this any time, right?  Seriously, it’s ok.”

“Of course I _know_ ,” Edge grumbled, looking away.  There was no way he was going to let some misplaced anxiety keep him from doing this.  It was only fair that Slim get to try switching their usual roles, especially since he wanted to give bondage a try and Edge had no experience with the subject.  The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his partner with an easily-avoided mistake.

“Mmm-kay then.  Is the chair comfortable?” Slim called, walking over to rummage through the chest.

“It is adequate,” Edge replied without turning his head.  And it was.  Adequate.  The cushions were firm and even smelled pleasantly of lemon and soap.  There was nothing wrong with the chair.  Or with what Slim intended to do with it.

“I mostly asked because you’re sitting on it like it’s gonna bite you on the ass,” Slim added.

Edge deliberately leaned back until his spine was pressing against the backrest.  Stiffly.

“That’s a start.”

Edge immediately sat up again as Slim came back over, dumped a pile of colourful scarves on his lap, and began sorting them with a little grin.

“Gimme your hands?” he asked, holding up a shimmery, pale blue scarf.

Edge grit his teeth, then allowed Slim to gently guide his arms behind the chair and lash his wrists together.  The position wasn’t uncomfortable.  If anything, it forced him to lean back out of his rigid posture and allow the chair to support his weight a little, but... 

Edge glared at the far wall and took a shaky breath.  Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run, move, do _something._ Anything other than just sit there while someone else pinned him down and took away the use of his arms.  Every tactic he'd ever learned worked best if applied preemptively, well before the enemy could lock you into position and remove your ability to resist.  Sitting still like this was badly unnerving in the worst possible way.

He flinched when Slim gave his forearm a little tap. “How does that feel?  Too tight?”

Edge flexed, then frowned when the scarf slipped easily over his gloved wrists.  There was a solid, three inches of give to the tether, more than enough slack for him to wiggle free.

“Too _loose_ ,” Edge scoffed, feeling a little of the tightness in his chest ease.  “Is this how your brother ties up the humans he captures?  No wonder they keep escaping.”

“Oh?  Why don’t you try to get out then?” Slim asked with a hint of amusement.

Edge bristled at Slim's tone and curled his fingers into fists.  “I was under the impression that I wasn’t supposed to do anything,” he replied loftily, forcing himself to relax against the chair to prove just how much being tied up DIDN’T bother him.  “Struggling defeats the point, does it not?”

“Well…I guess you don’t have to,” Slim said uncertainly, coming back around to the front of the chair.  “I hadn’t pegged you for the obedient type though.”

“Obed-“ Edge’s eyesockets narrowed and he slowly sat up, posture tense as the movement tugged lightly on his bound wrists.  Fucking hell, he was giving Slim’s stupid little experiment a try, wasn’t he?  What more did he want?  “Don’t test my patience Swapfuck.”

A broad grin broke over Slim’s face.  “I hadn’t pegged you for the patient type either.  Seriously though, you don’t have to just…you know, sit there and take it.  I’d actually kinda prefer you didn’t.  It’s weirding me out.”

Edge stared at him, several retorts evaporating in the face of this new information.  “But…isn’t this what you wanted?  Some sort of exercise or test to increase trust and communication?”  That’s what the book he’d read had said bondage was for.  Edge didn’t really get how that was supposed to work, but he wasn’t going to disregard a perfectly good source without trying it first.

“Is that why…?”  Slim sat down on the floor and kneaded his eyesockets with both hands.  “No, it’s not a test, I…I didn’t mean to imply that, if that’s what you thought.  Uh…” Slim broke off, eyes unfocused as he took a minute to come up with what he wanted to say.  “When I said I wanted to try tying you up…and even when I _think_ about tying you up, the thing I want is to _earn_ you.  I want you to fight me for it, maybe even turn the tables on me if I make a mistake.  Make me _pay_ for daring to overpower you.”  A light flush bloomed across Slim’s face, and he crept closer until his chest was pressing against Edge’s knees.  “I want YOU.  Not some uncomfortable, obedient doppelganger of you.  Fight back all you want,” the other skeleton grinned and lightly ran his fingertips down the fronts of Edge’s tibias with a slow, tingling stroke.  “If you can.”

“Is that so?” Edge purred, looking down into Slim’s arousal-brightened eyelights.  He had to admit, this idea of bondage sounded _much_ more enjoyable.  “Well, in that case-“

He jerked on the scarf around his wrists, smugly expecting the tie to slip loose immediately.

“What…?” he frowned when the scarf snapped tight enough to pinch his bones.  “You…” he quickly looked back down at Slim.  The other skeleton had a broad, shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

“There you are,” Slim breathed, then dove for Edge’s legs.  Edge jerked them back, then snarled when Slim caught both his feet, rammed his left ankle against the chair leg, and began fumbling for a scarf.

“This enough of a fight for you?” Edge growled, wrenching a foot out of Slim’s hands and aiming a kick at his head.  Slim ducked, letting the blow glance off his shoulder as he deftly lashed Edge’s other ankle down.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Slim grinned, catching Edge’s free leg when Edge tried to kick him again.  “Is this REALLY the best you can do?”

Edge snarled and thrashed against the bonds, making the chair rock back and forth as Slim wrestled his leg into place and tied it down.

“Got you now,” the other skeleton panted, leaping onto Edge’s lap and grabbing the backrest on either side of Edge’s head to keep his balance.  The other skeleton’s legs felt warm and heavy across Edge’s lap, and there was an obvious glow peeking around the waistband of his sweatpants.  Figured that Swapfuck would be turned on by this, Edge was going to _pound_ his ass when he got out of this.  “What’cha gonna do now, Edgelord?”

“I’ll start by putting a gag in that insolent mouth,” Edge spat, throwing his weight around in attempt to tip the chair over.  Slim threw his legs out and pressed his face close to Edge’s neck, breath hot against his collarbone and skull smelling lightly of cigarette smoke and hard candy.

“Is that a promise?  Mmmm, now you’re just trying to turn me on,” Slim teased, pressing his hips tightly against Edge’s pubic bone as the other skeleton bucked underneath him.  “Someone ought to take advantage of that.”

Edge inhaled sharply as a set of long, slender fingers stroked firmly up the exposed front of his spine, pinching lightly around his floating ribs and sending a rush of heat into his pelvic girdle.  Instinctively, he tried to draw his knees up to protect himself, and felt a little thrill of something halfway between fear and exhilaration when the scarves pulled him short and kept his midsection open and vulnerable.

“I’ll get out of here eventually,” Edge panted, cheekbones flushed scarlet and sweat starting to bead on his forehead.  “And when I do, we’ll see who’s taking advantage of _whom.”_

“Guess I’ll have to give you a reason to go easy on me then,” Slim murmured, nuzzling against Edge’s cervical vertebrae.  Edge squirmed, breath becoming uneven as Slim’s fingers reached his lower-most ribs and began brushing their sensitive undersides, rubbing slow circles around the tip of his xyphoid process.

“There is…no such reason.  Your punishment…for this…will be long… _painful_ …and leave you unable to walk for twenty-four hours.  I guarantee it.” Edge panted darkly, breath catching as Slim nipped at his collarbone.

“You do?” Slim breathed, grinding down against the front of Edge’s pelvis with a little moan.  “I can’t wait.”

“Ahh,” Edge gasped, hips jerking as Slim’s fingers began tracing the contours of his ilium.

“Mmmm, you’re already forming?  And here I thought you didn’t like being tied up.”

“I DON’T like it, you insufferable uUUNGH-“ Edge shuddered as Slim reached down the back of his pants and drew his fingers through the magic collecting around the rim of his pelvic inlet.

“No?  Then what’s this?” Slim teased, unbuckling Edge’s belt and unzipping the fly.  Edge squirmed as his half-formed magic pushed eagerly into Slim’s hand.  “This looks a whole lot like enjoyment to me.”

“Nngh-f-fuck you,” Edge gasped as his cock solidified and Slim dragged his fingers outward along the length, bone slick with sweat and scarlet precum.

“If you insist.”

Edge shuddered, pressing his teeth together as Slim began to jerk him off.  Without realizing it, he’d leaned back until he was completely slumped against the chair, pelvis slightly lifted and legs spread as widely as the chair would allow.  His wrists were starting to sting where he’d chafed them on the scarf and his femurs burned from the effort of holding the awkward position against Slim’s weight, but it still felt so…goddamn…good-

Edge gasped as he came, hips bucking into Slim’s hand as the other skeleton milked him through the high, keeping up a persistent, gentle stroking until Edge’s cock dissolved, leaving nothing but a dripping, blood-red mess over Slim’s hands and both their clothes.

“You…are _so_ …getting the punishment of a lifetime after this…” Edge panted, leaning into Slim as the other skeleton nuzzled against his jawbone with a contented little sigh.  “Stop that, you’re going to spread it around.”

“Worth it,” Slim chuckled, pressing a little kiss against Edge’s jaw.  “You make such an adorable little sub.”

“I will make you EAT those words,” Edge groaned, body feeling loose and light despite Slim’s weight still pressing down against his lap.

Slim’s only response was a little chuckle and an anticipatory shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, that's the lovely thing about tea, is you don't have to take it with cream and sugar if that's not your thing ^_^
> 
> Curious about commissions? Feel free to check them out [here](https://ravvi-k.tumblr.com/post/167932441348/supportcommission) on Tumblr.


End file.
